fandomiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Ramson
| saurian_name = Humjed (Hj) /'hum•shed/ | systematic_name = Unseptbium (Usb) /'ün•sept•bē•(y)üm/ | group = | period = | family = family ( s) | series = Kirchoffide series | coordinate = 8 | above_element = | left_element = Bunsenine | particles = 676 | atomic_mass = 508.2227 , 843.9235 yg | atomic_radius = 139 , 1.39 | covalent_radius = 135 pm, 1.35 Å | vander_waals = 232 pm, 2.32 Å | nucleons = 504 (172 }}, 332 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.93 | nuclear_radius = 9.51 | half-life = 162.31 ns | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 172-9-26 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p 9s 9p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 50, 32, 18, 8, 4 | oxistates = −4, 0', +2, '+4, +6, +8 (a weakly ) | electronegativity = 2.82 | ion_energy = 1093.8 , 11.336 | electron_affinity = 73.1 kJ/mol, 0.758 eV | molar_mass = 508.223 / | molar_volume = 54.070 cm /mol | density = 9.399 }} | atom_density = 1.18 g 1.11 cm | atom_separation = 448 pm, 4.48 Å | speed_sound = 2692 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Pale indigo | phase = Solid | melting_point = 400.78 , 721.41 127.63 , 261.74 | boiling_point = 423.77 K, 762.79°R 150.62°C, 303.12°F | liquid_range = 22.99 , 41.38 | liquid_ratio = 1.06 | triple_point = 400.76 K, 721.37°R 127.61°C, 261.70°F @ 63.143 , 473.61 | critical_point = 465.52 K, 837.94°R 192.37°C, 378.27°F @ 0.2716 , 2.681 | heat_fusion = 5.162 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 27.664 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.05228 /(g• ), 0.09410 J/(g• ) 26.570 /(mol• ), 47.826 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 9.80 Absolute: 3.29 | atom_abund = 5.06 |right_element = Ultimium|below_element =Stevon }} Ramson is the provisional non-systematic name of a theoretical with the Rs and 172. Ramson was named in honor of (1852–1916), who discovered es. This element is known in the scientific literature as unseptbium (Usb), - , or simply element 172. Ramson is the heaviest (a more appropriate name than noble gases as not all of these elements are gas) and is the last member of the kirchoffide series, placing this element at 8p coordinate on the . It is also the heaviest element of the 172-element periodic table, although it may not be the heaviest possible element, see transramson element. Atomic properties Ramson's 508. and sizing 109 in . Almost all of atom's volume are occupied by s containing 172 s in 26 in 9 . Ramson has completed an 8p orbital, but due to , 9s and 9p orbitals are also filled, both located beyond the valence shell. The atomic , even though it makes up only a tiny volume of the atom, contains almost all of atom's mass as it contains most of the particles that make up the atom. The nucleus comprises of 172 protons and 332 neutrons, corresponding to its (neutrons per proton) of 1.93, which is the highest value of any element as heaviest atoms have highest nuclear ratios due to highest nuclear charge. Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , ramson has no s. The longest-lived is Rs with a very brief (t½) of 162 nanoseconds, undergoing , splitting into three lighter nuclei plus neutrons like the example. : Rs → + + + 86 n Another isotopes include Rs (t½ = 137 nanoseconds), Rs (t½ = 16 nanoseconds), and Rs (t½ = 971 picoseconds). There are also s, the most stable is Rs with a half-life of 25.5 microseconds. Chemical properties and compounds Because there are electrons in two orbitals and one shell beyond the orbital where electron was added in this element, ramson has only four s, while every other aerogens have eight. As a result, ramson is unlike any of the lighter homologues chemically. Due to its small atomic size and high electronegativity on the , ramson is unreactive unlike lighter cogener . Ramson behaves like due to similarity of between these elements (ramson: 11.3 eV, xenon: 12.1 eV). Ramson can still form compounds with s like xenon, such as RsF . Ramson forms an oxide RsO by hydrolysing ramson tetrafluoride in water with small amounts of . +4 is the most common nonzero as demonstrated in RsF and RsO , meaning it donates all four outermost electrons to achieve the outermost shell of eight electrons. There are other oxistates, including +6 and +8, which are common like +4. It can even exhibit a −4 state to achieve ninth outermost shell of eight electrons in the form of ramside ion, Rs . Like xenon, ramson can form several compounds. It forms s with halogens due to similarity of electronegativities between ramson and halogens, as well as with and other s. The most common valency in ramson halides is tetrahalides, such as RsCl (white) and RsF (white). Other halides include RsF (colorless), RsCl (lime green), RsBr (pink), and RsI (light pink). The heaviest element on the can bond with the lightest ordinary element hydrogen to form RsH (ramsane), which is a colorless gas. RsO is a clear peach liquid, RsO is a white solid, and RsO is a white solid. The only ramson chalcides other than oxides are RsS (white solid), and RsS (white solid with yellowish tinge). There exists ramson salts, such as Rs(SO ) and Rs(CO ) . Ramsic acid (H RsO ) is a weak acid with acidity of 6.1 on the , formed when ramson dioxide mixes with water. This acid can combine with metals to form ramsates, such as CaRsO (calcium ramsate), a transparent crystalline solid. In addition to ramsic acid, like xenon, it can also form perramsic acid (H RsO ), its corresponding salts are perramsate (e.g. SrRsO ). Ramson can even be part of s, called organoramson, homologous to . Ramson most commonly exhibit +2 and +4 oxistates in those compounds. One such example is difluoromethylramson (Rs(CF ) ), which is a colorless liquid which freezes at 383°R (−60°C) and boils at 747°R (142°C). Physical properties At ordinary conditions, ramson is a pale indigo transparent solid, but its vapor state is colorless. The sound travels more than eight times faster through ramson than through the air. Like other aerogens, ramson is lic, meaning it is an insulator of heat and electricity. Despite it is a heavier homologue of , ramson is only half as dense, 9.4 g/cm vs. 17.3 g/cm , due to relativistic effects. Atoms in the lattice are separated by an average of 4.56 s and the number of atoms in one cubic centimeter is 1.11 . Ramson, like other members of this family, is , meaning it creates its own in opposition to externally applied magnetic field. Both phase points of ramson are highest of any element in the group due to its high atomic mass and strength of covalent bonding. Its melting point is 721°R (128°C) and its boiling point is 763°R (151°C). Ramson can form a above its of 838°R (192°C), 0.272 MPa (2.68 atm). Ramson is one of just five out of 172 elements that has critical point pressures of less than a . Occurrence It is almost certain that ramson doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its brief lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars, then ramson must be produced in stars, and then thrown out into space by exploding stars. But it is likely impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. In the universe, only advanced technological civilizations can produce this element, but barely because it requires so much energy to produce this element, thus it is so unstable. An estimated abundance of ramson in the universe by mass is 9.80 , which amounts to 3.29 kilograms. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of ramson, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Even if synthesis succeeds, this resulting element would immediately undergo fission. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Rs. : + + + 94 n → Rs : + + 66 n → Rs Imaginative applications One of the chief uses of ramson involves low-pressure supercritical fluid, which is stable at a minimum pressure of just 2 times of that of air. This property makes ramson very useful in , , and ing. But since this element is so unstable with a very brief lifetime, this application is impractical. Category:Kirchoffides